1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a reciprocatory dry shaver, and more particular to a dry shaver having an outer shearing foil curved into an arcuate curvature and an inner cutter reciprocating along an arcuate curvature in hair shearing engagement with the outer shearing foil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such dry shavers having an arcuate outer shearing foil and an inner cutter reciprocating along the arcuate curvature of the outer shearing foil have been provided for shaving complicated areas such as chin or underarms, as disclosed in the art, for instance, in JP-A 57-53748, JP-Y2 50-3789, and JP-Y2 50-3788. In the shavers of JP-A 57-53748 and JP-Y2 50-3789, the inner cutter is designed to have a plurality of inner blades mounted on a base in such a manner as to be disposed radially with respect to a center of curvature for the outer shearing foil. However, such radial mounting is rather difficult in assembling the inner cutter, particularly, by molding the blades in the base. In contrast, the shaver of JP-Y2 50-3789 teaches the inner cutter in which a plurality of blades are mounted on a base in parallel relation so that the blades can be readily molded in the base. However, with this parallel mounting in which the blades with opposed parallel vertical faces are spaced along a longitudinal direction of the inner cutter, there arises a problem in that each blade offset longitudinally outwardly from the longitudinal center of the inner cutter forms a cutting angle of more than 90.degree. at one of the opposite faces directed outwardly in the offset direction, while the other face can form a cutting angle of less than 90.degree., which worsen cutting performance and even brings about undesired dragging of hairs.